


The Night Before

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: This came from a prompt on Twitter I saw.Wynonna takes Nicole out for a good time the night before her wedding.





	The Night Before

The Night Before 

“I’m serious Wynonna,” Nicole states firmly, “one drink.” Nicole brings up her finger to Wynonna’s face to emphasize the ‘one’ as Wynonna opens the door to Shorty’s. Nicole walked past her to head to the bar. “One,” Wynonna’s voice whines mockingly as she wrinkles her nose, “I’m serious.” Nicole whips around to glare at her, “I’m marrying your sister tomorrow,” Nicole says, “I would like to not be drunk still when I do it.” Wynonna walks past Nicole to the bar and lifts up her fingers, smiling at the bartender. “God, I know,” Wynonna groans, “You two won’t stop talking about it. Believe me I get it. Your marrying her tomorrow night.” Nicole pauses and stares at Wynonna. “Are you serious Wynonna?” Nicole questions. “What? I said I get it....”. Nicole’s voice gets firmer, more authoritative, her cop coming out in her, “it’s tomorrow at 3pm!” Two beers and two whiskeys show up next to the women on the bar. “Tomorrow night, 3pm,” Wynonna chuckles lifting her glass towards Nicole, “same thing.” Nicole looks at the beer and then at Wynonna, “it is not the same thing...”. Wynonna cuts her off, “it’s at the homestead Haughty. How would we be able to miss it?” Wynonna smiles at Nicole and tries again to cheer their glasses together again, “tonight though, we drink.” Nicole doesn’t move, just keeps glaring at Wynonna, thinking how she better not miss this wedding, or be drunk in it. Wynonna takes Nicole’s beer from the bar to place it in her hand. “Jeez,” Wynonna grumbles as Nicole finally takes the cold mug, “to my sister and her way over wound tight soon to be wife....big red!” Wynonna cheers loudly before clinking her glass to Nicole’s. Nicole shakes her head and smiles at the brunette before she takes her first drink. After Wynonna gulps down half her beer she asks about playing pool. Nicole starts to stand up with her beer, and Wynonna picks up Nicole’s shot trying to give it to her. 

“I said one,” Nicole shakes her head. “Come on red, everybody knows beer is no good without its chaser. They go together,” Wynonna smirks, “one drink,” emphasizing the one...”just comes standard in two glasses”. Nicole rolls her eyes and grabs her shot glass to make her way over to the pool tables. Lining up a bunch of quarters to save them the table for the night Nicole goes and grabs her pool cue and Wynonna empties the rest of her beer into Nicole’s glass, and then grabs her second beer. “You break,” Wynonna calls out and walks their shot glasses over to Nicole, “but first a little luck,” she smiles. Nicole takes the shot glass and downs it with Wynonna, the liquid burns down her throat. Nicole breaks sinking a solid, and then glances up at Wynonna, “maybe a little luck is on my side tonight.” Wynonna gives Nicole a dirty look and as she sets up for the next shot Wynonna turns to the bartender raising her fingers again. Nicole misses this shot, her solid bouncing off the side to hit a stripe which sends it across the green to drop into the side pocket. Wynonna grins, “or maybe not,” she gulps down her beer. Nicole walks over to their table and without thought grabs her beer to starts drinking as she watches Wynonna set up for her shot. 

Wynonna looks down her pool cue and then after a quick glance up to see Nicole drinking down her second beer says, “so, Haught pants, I’ve heard Waverly’s story, probably a billion times, but you tell me how you two love birds met.” Her shot dropped her stripe ball into the corner pocket as Nicole drew up one of her most favorite memories. Nicole was lost in her story as she continued to drink down her beer. When Wynonna finally missed her shot she slid next to Nicole at the table, handed her another shot, “that sounds sickenly adorable,” she clinked her shot glass with Nicole’s and without hesitation they both downed the next shot of whiskey. Nicole moved over to the pool table assessing her shot as Wynonna turned to the bar for the third time raising her fingers to the bartender with a smile. “No wonder my baby sister fell in love with you Haught stuff,” Wynonna watched as Nicole set up her shot and she poured the rest of her beer into Nicole’s glass, again. This time it was a few rounds for Nicole up at the table before Wynonna was able to stand up to take another shot. As Nicole passed across Wynonna she would have Nicole take a drink of her beer, and then when it was her turn to finally shoot she walked over to the tall redhead and handed her another shot, “so tell me how my baby sister proposed to big red right at the end of the world,” she grinned and clinked their third shot glasses together. Nicole threw back the shot and moved to the table with her beer to start drinking it again as she started her story with how much she hated, but loved that ‘stupid’ ring. Wynonna was proud of herself as her shots kept lining up in her favor, and it seemed exceptionally easy to distract the tall redhead. She thought to herself briefly as she again raised her fingers to the bartender for more beer and whiskey that she should feel bad manipulating her best friend, but then again it was her ‘last night’ as a free woman, so she needed to enjoy herself Wynonna reasoned. It didn’t take too long for Nicole to just drink on her own as Wynonna kept ordering them, and they moved around the table playing game after game, and Wynonna kept drawing out more stories from Nicole about her most favorite person...her future wife. Nicole’s stories became more animated as she talked about Waverly, and every once in awhile Wynonna would add funny embarrassing stories of Waverly growing up. Unfortunately there were not too many as Wynonna wasn’t around very much once Gus took Waverly in, but Wynonna did have a few at least she was able to share that made Nicole smile. Nicole enjoyed every minute of Wynonna’s tales. What little stories she had of Wynonna and Waverly together, she could picture them thick as thieves growing up, side by side every chance they had. Nicole’s game appeared to get better as more drinks covered their table, but every game Wynonna kept winning. Her wins inflated her ego despite the easy flow of beer and whiskey between the two women, especially Nicole as her stories became more animated of her life prior to Purgatory. 

A tall dark haired man strolled over to the table to talk to the two women. “Hey ladies,” he smiled. Wynonna smiled at him while Nicole just groaned and rolled her eyes. “What are two celebrating?” Wynonna smiled and leaned into the man, “Well, she’s getting married tomorrow.”

“Oh, so this is a bachelorette party?” He asked, “no strippers?”

Wynonna turned quickly to Nicole with a smirk on her face, “that’s what we’re missing!” She hollered. 

“No....no....nope,” Nicole slurred, “I promised Waverly no strippers.” 

“Pussy Willows,” Wynonna turned again to the man, and then back to Nicole shaking her head and smiling. 

“No!” Nicole shook her head, and gulped down her last bit of beer. Wynonna handed her the last shot of whiskey, still shaking her head yes, and then clinking their glasses together and downing the burning liquid. Wynonna turned to the man and smiled, “Pussy Willows.”

The man frowned looking between Wynonna and Nicole and then began, “are you sure, that’s a...”

“Yup, exactly correct,” Wynonna interrupted him, and grabbed Nicole’s hand, “right up her alley,” and then began moving to the front door with Nicole in tow, leaving the man standing alone at the forgotten table. 

Walking into Pussy Willows heading straight over to the bar Wynonna ordered two beers and two whiskeys. Grabbing their drinks Wynonna moved closer to the stage. “I can’t believe we are here,” Nicole groaned. “Oh, lighten up big red,” Wynonna laughed, “so what are you? A butt or boobs girl?”

“I feel like I should not answer that question,” Nicole laughed. 

“Awe come on, that chick looks amazing. What makes your grinds your gears,” Wynonna slurred.

“Boobs,” Nicole mumbled. 

“What?” Wynonna put her hand to her ear and leaned towards Nicole handing her some dollars, “You need to speak up.”

“Boobs!” Nicole spoke louder. 

“Ewe,” Wynonna wrinkled her nose. She leaned into Nicole knocking her shoulder into her, “Well, put those dollars in that hotties boobies then,” Wynonna smiled waving the girl over to them. Before the dancer got over to them Wynonna lifted her shot glass and waited until Nicole raised hers for another cheers. Quickly drinking down the whiskey Wynonna leaned up first and placed a dollar bill into the bikini of the dancer, and then looked over at Nicole. Nicole huffed and then leaned up to the woman to place her dollar inside the strap of the woman’s skimpy bra. Wynonna laughed looking over at Nicole, “boobs,” of course. Wynonna lifted up Nicole’s beer and handed it to her as Nicole sat back down in her chair. 

More girls came to the stage and more dollars were stuffed into skimpy pieces of clothing. The DJ came over the speakers, “anybody here to celebrate tonight up on the stage with Jasmine!” Wynonna jumped in the air waving her arms hooting and hollering. “No, dear god, I’m not that drunk Wynonna,” Nicole begged. “Oh, yes you are,” Wynonna laughed. Wynonna grabbed Nicole’s arms standing her up from her seat and moving her towards the stage pushing more dollars into Nicole’s pocket, “she’s getting married tomorrow!” Wynonna shouted at the girl who reached out to take Nicole’s hand and help her on the stage. 

The woman placed Nicole into a seat in the center of the stage and then she pulled on the collar of Nicole’s shirt, raising her leg up onto Nicole’s lap, her thigh inches away from Nicole’s face as she moved to the music. Nicole slid a dollar into the woman’s garter. The woman moved her leg and danced around to Nicole’s back, the woman’s hands running across her shoulders. The woman danced into Nicole’s back and then moved to the side of her as she rocked her hips into Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole placing another dollar into the woman’s g-string. The woman moved to the pole in front of Nicole on the center of the stage and continued dancing to the music. The woman shook her hips as she made her way back to Nicole, her arms wrapping around Nicole’s neck, and Nicole placed another dollar into each side of the woman’s g-string as the woman placed a slight kiss on Nicole’s cheek. Her hand slid down the length of Nicole’s arm to grab her hand and raise her from the chair. Nicole blushed as the woman turned and fell into Nicole’s arms and then threw herself back up on her feet and then quickly turned around to give Nicole a hug and walk with her off the stage. 

Nicole stepped off the stage to sit back next to Wynonna and grabbed her beer to start gulping it down. More dancing, more drinking, more dollars spent between Nicole and Wynonna. Wynonna leaned into Nicole, “you know Waverly dances more than just her little cheerleading thing right.” Nicole instantly blushes and Wynonna’s eyes widen, “never mind.” Nicole laughs at Wynonna’s embarrassment and leaned into her a bit more, “no, no, let me tell you all about Waverly,” Nicole giggles. Wynonna laughs and hits Nicole in the arm, “shut up and check these hot babes out Haught stuff.”

Nicole lifted her head in a cloud of fuzz, her limbs tangled into other limbs. She smiled as she felt the warmth come from the other body and she blinked a few times trying to focus in the dark brown hair at the other end of the couch. “Hey baby,” Nicole whispered, her voice strained from the cotton she felt she sucked on thru the night. “Hey yourself Naughty Haughty,” Wynonna groaned as she tried to pull herself away from Nicole’s long limbs. Nicole jumped up, her eyes furrowing at the sudden motion of her head, “Wynonna, What....What are you doing?!” Wynonna rolled over, “trying to sleep.” Nicole stumbled for her phone and her eyes went wide as she saw the time, “oh my god!” Nicole yelled trying to move to the stairs, “it’s almost 11!” Wynonna groaned and turned again on the couch. Nicole stomped over to Wynonna, ripped at the blanket she was trying to wrap herself in until Wynonna fell off the couch with a loud thud. “I’m marrying YOUR sister in four hours!” Nicole yelled, “get up!” Nicole’s hands rubbed her temples as her own loud voice banged through her head like a marching band on fire. 

Everything had been set up perfectly behind the homestead and Nicole finished getting ready just in time as Jeremy, Robin and Doc showed up. Wynonna came down the stairs as Nicole was pacing back and forth in the living room. “What’s up red?” She asked and then looked over to the woman, “wow.” Nicole stopped and stared at Wynonna, “what?” Nicole asks. “Nothing. You just look...wow. Waverly is going to love it.” Nicole blushed and began pacing again. “What is wrong with you?” Wynonna asks again. 

“I’m nervous,” Nicole says bluntly. 

“Why? You’ve done this before.” Wynonna smiles. 

“Not helping Wyn,” Nicole’s voice fades, “I messed that one up.” 

Wynonna steps in front of Nicole and puts her arms on her shoulders, “Well, this one you won’t,” Wynonna says. Nicole shakes her head, “how do you know?” Wynonna looks at Nicole and smiles, “because I can see it. You two were made for each other.” Nicole smiles at Wynonna, and then Wynonna coughs and goes to turn around, “let’s get you married.” Nicole grabs Wynonna and pulls her in for a hug. 

Doc walks Nicole down the aisle amongst all of their family and friends, and as she stands there and waits her breath catches in her throat seeing Waverly come from behind the barn, walking arm in arm with Wynonna through the wildflowers. Time stands still, only Waverly moving as she makes her way closer to Nicole. Nicole can’t breath as she watches the love of her life walk closer. When Waverly gets to her side, her hand reaches out for Nicole’s. All the background noises fade as Waverly smiles, “hello beautiful.” Nicole takes in a deep breath, “you look....look extraordinary.” Waverly blushes and Nicole leans in to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, “I love you so much.” Waverly leans into the kiss, “I really, really love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. A little fun to write real quick. Always leave feedback.


End file.
